


The Waiting Game

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [12]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Trust, oops I got some angst in my fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 12: Clenched Fists
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flufftober drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



He doesn’t really notice how tense he is until his jaw actually creaks. That’s when he notices how deep his nails are biting into his palms. It takes a massive effort of will to appear normal enough that nobody will notice. But Zolf is three days late and he doesn’t know how to cope with the uncertainty. 

Apparently he’s not great at appearing unaffected. Barnes pats his shoulder as he passes in the corridor, and Carter hands him a drink without comment. But in the absence of Zolf he has to trust someone. 

Now all he can do is wait.


End file.
